metalgearfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Warfare 2 meets Metal Gear Solid
Modern Warfare 2 meets Metal Gear Solid, also known as Modern War Gear Solid, is a short film made by the people of the YouTube channel "beatdownboogie" which features Old Snake and Ghost, from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, as the main protagonists. It also features Liquid Ocelot and Vladimir Makarov, their respective enemies from their own series. Plot Act 1: ActivistSun The story begins with Ghost narrating about how he was member of an elite unit called Infinity War. Infinity War worked for ActivistSun, the world's largest private military company. During one mission, Infinity War believed that the objective was to get in, get out, and get paid. ActivistSun had other plans. The mission led to the deaths of Ghost's unit. Now he is biding his time until he gets his revenge against ActivistSun. Meanwhile, during a news broadcast, an anchor reveals that the United Nations now considers ActivistSun to be a terrorist organization. The broadcast then shows leaked footage of ActivistSun and Vladimir Makarov together. During the footage, Marakov reveals that ActivistSun has acquired Outer Heaven, followed by Makarov and Liquid Ocelot embracing each other briefly. Liquid reveals that together with ActivistSun, they will create the most powerful weapon known to man: Modern Gear. While this is happening, Old Snake is drinking some coffee when he notices Liquid's on TV. Snake heads to Philanthropy headquarters. At the headquarters, Otacon tells Snake that Liquid and Makarov are creating a new weapon called Modern Gear. Naomi Hunter tells Snake that he is the only one who can stop them, but he is too busy looking at her breasts. Otacon temporary gets Snake to focus on the mission at hand before he looks at Naomi's breasts again. Naomi tells Snake that world needs a hero. Snake says that he isn't a hero but an old killer who risk his life to save the world and secure a future for humanity. Naomi points out to Snake that his speech is the definition of being a hero, in which Otacon agrees. Snake also agrees with this sentiment once he thinks about it. Meanwhile, at ActivistSun headquarters, Ghost infiltrates the compound and kills all the guards that he encounters. Continuing his infiltration of the compound, Ghost is confronted by Liquid. Liquid takes Ghost's guns and tells him that when it comes to CQC, he has the upper hand. Ghost tries to negotiate with Liquid when Makarov knocks him out from behind. When he wakes up, Ghost sees Makarov taking a phone call. Makarov then leaves, telling the guard to kills Ghost after finding out if there are any more survivors. Ghost is confused as he thought Makarov was in charge. The guard tells Ghost that Makarov and Liquid are just pawns and someone else is pulling all the strings. Just as he is about to reveal who is responsible for all of this, Snake sneaks up from behind and continually stabs the guard, much to Ghost's chagrin. He then wonders who Ghost is. Back at Philanthropy headquarters, Otacon tells Snake that Ghost worked for Infinity War and that he could be a valuable ally for his mission. Snake tells Otacon that he works alone. Naomi then tells Snake that his body won't hold out much longer as the nanomachines in his body are causing him to age at a rapid rate and he going to need all the help he can get. While Naomi is saying this, Snake and Ghost are too busy looking at her breasts. Otacon reiterates to Snake that the mission is too important to let his ego get in the way. He then asks Ghost to help them destroy Modern Gear. Ghost says he'll help them on the condition that they'll help find someone. Otacon agrees much to Snake's chagrin. Act 2: Sun Burn Snake and Ghost return to ActivistSun headquarters which is now under heighten security. Ghost tells Snake to hold his position. Snake ignores Ghost, however, when he continues to sneak up on the compound while in a cardboard box. Ghost decides to take out the guard in front of the compound just before Snake sneaks up and grabs him. Inside the compound, Snake slowly crawls on the ground when he sees a guard. During his trek, Snake receives a Codec call from Otacon. The conversion between the two is casual, as Otacon asks Snake if Naomi likes him. Snake tells him that he doesn't know. Otacon tells Snake that he likes Naomi but he's unsure if she still has feelings for Vamp. Ghost tells Snake to finish his conversation. Snake attempts to do so but Otacon is reluctant to end the conversion. Frustrated, Ghost asks Snake can they finish their mission. This ironically alerts the guard of their presence. Ghost kills the guard, which alerts the entire compound of their presence. Continuing on, Snake kills a second guard. Shortly thereafter, they encounter a third guard wielding a gatling gun. While running away, they encounter a fourth guard, and Snake uses him as a human shield until they get to safety. Ghost wonder what they are going to do now since he's out of ammo. Snake tells him to get inside the box. Ghost decides against it and thinks that it'll be best if they go their separate ways. Meanwhile, a guard tells Makarov that Snake and Ghost have been detected at the compound. He also tells Makarov that the security team discovered them but failed in their attempt to neutralize the threat. Makarov tells the guard to fire the security team. Once the guard leaves, Snake sneaks up on Makarov and asks him where Modern Gear is. Makarov says that Modern Gear is behind him, giving him enough time to overpower Snake. Makarov then challenges Snake to a duel. In the lower levels of the compound, Liquid confronts Ghost and challenges him to a duel. Both Snake and Ghost eventually comes out victorious in their respective duels. With their last breaths, Makarov and Liquid tells Snake and Ghost that the mastermind behind all of this is a man named Bobby Kotickovich. This infomation is relayed to Otacon. Ghost meanwhile now has a name and a new objective. Act 3: Sun Down At the gravesite of his unit, Ghost apologizes to them for taking so long. He reveals that he has finally found out the name of the man who was responsible for their betrayal. Meanwhile, at Philanthropy headquarters, Otacon and Naomi brief Snake and Ghost about Kotickovich. Kotickovich is the head of ActivistSun, a powerful shadow military. They were finally able to locate Kotickovich at an abandoned arms depot. They also revealed that if Kotickovich is able to finish Modern Gear, he'll be unstoppable. Naomi tells them that they will unlikely survive the mission. Finally, they add that the fate of the world is in their hands. Back at the gravesite, Ghost tells his unit that he will avenged their deaths. The scene returns to Philanthropy headquarters where Snake and Ghost receives new gear for their mission. Naomi gives Snake a new weapon, while Otacon gives Ghost new gloves that matches his mask. The scene then shifts to the gravesite for the final time where Ghost tells his unit that while it may be a suicide mission, the world will remember them for this. He vows that he will kill Kotickovich. At the abandoned arms depot, two guards notice a cardboard box. As they are wondering why the box is there, Snake snipes one of the guards from inside the box, while Ghost ambush and kills the other guard during the confusion. Inside the depot, they find nothing suspicious until they are confronted by Kotickovich, who is inside Modern Gear. Ghost shoots at Kotickovich but it has no effect on him. Kotickovich counterattacks and only goes after Ghost as Snake is amazingly able to avoid detection while inside the cardboard box. After a while, Ghost is able to escape from Kotickovich and finds a second mech. Meanwhile, in a different part of the depot, Snake is confronted by Master Chief. Act 3: Sun Down ...continued Inside Metal Warfare, Ghost attempts to use it but is unable to do so. Searching around the mech, he accidentally causes it to malfunction when he pulls some wires out. As a result, Modern Warfare is spinning around in an endless circle. The scene then shifts to Snake and Master Chief. Master Chief tells Snake that it is good to see him again. Snake realizes that Master Chief is John. Wondering what he's doing at the arms depot, Master Chief reveals to Snake that he is working for ActivistSun. Snake is in shock over this revelation, but Master Chief is unfazed. This leads to a tense standoff. Meanwhile, Metal Warfare is still spinning around in an endless circle when Kotickovich walks into the room. The scene shifts back to Snake and Master Chief during their standoff. Master Chief tells Snake to drop his weapon. Snake refuses, however, saying that he has a mission to complete. Master Chief retorts that only one of them is wearing bulletproof armor. He then tells Snake to take his best shot. Snake decides against it and drops his weapon. Kotickovich confronts Ghost, who is a sitting duck inside Metal Warfare. Kotickovich attacks Ghost which temporary causes Metal Warfare to stop spinning. Kotickovich continues his assult. While this is happens, Master Chief captures Snake at gunpoint and leads him to another area of the depot. Snake tells Mater Chief that he left the safety on. When Master Chief checks the gun, Snake is able to take it away. When Snake attempts to use the weapon, Master Chief snaps it in half. The two then engage in a battle. Still in the malfunctioning Metal Warfare, Ghost wonders where Snake is. This causes the mech to contact Snake via the Codec. When Ghost gets ahold of Snake, he tells him that he is in a mech and wonders what he should do. Snake tells him that he should probably contact Otacon. When Ghost inquires about Otacon, Metal Warfare contacts him via the Codec. Otacon doesn't notice this right away as he is too busy playing with action figures. When Ghost finally gets Otacon's attention, he realizes that Ghost is in Metal Warfare. He then reveals that he designed it before it was stolen by the military. He finally fixes the malfunction by using his voice authorization to reset the mech's automatic controls so it will target Modern Gear. During the duel between Snake and Master Chief, both combatants knock each other out. While Snake is unconscious, he has a vision of a younger Big Boss (Naked Snake). He then has a vision of Naomi. She tells him that everybody that he cares about is with him and the fate of the world is in his hands. Waking up, Snake duct tapes Master Chief's weapon and hands it back to him. As a result, he becomes Snake's ally again. Just then, they are confronted by an armed PMC. Act 3: Sun Down ...continued again some more Confronted by the PMC, Snake and Master Chief decides that the former will go after Kotickovich while the latter will stay behind to fight the PMC. Incredibly, the PMC allows Snake to leave the area while he is inside the cardboard box. Meanwhile, Kotickovich and Ghost are still fighting each other in their respective mechs. Eventually Ghost contacts Otacon and wonders why Kotickovich isn't dying. Otacon reveals that the mechs have a kinetic barrier and he shouldn't stop shooting under any circumstance. As soon as Otacon finishes his statement, Metal Warfare runs out of ammo. Ghost decides to fight Kotickovich in hand to hand combat. Arriving at the scene of the battle, Snake pulls out some items that were in the box and begrudgingly cuts it up. Meanwhile, Master Chief valiantly fights off the PMC but eventually gets overwhelmed. The scene shifts back to the battle between Ghost and Kotickovich. While Snake is still cutting the box, Ghost becomes a sitting duck for Kotickovich. Just before Kotickovich is about to give Ghost the finishing blow, Snake attacks Kotickovich in his newly created Cardboard Gear. Kotickovich counterattacks Snake and then shifts his attention back towards Ghost. However, he runs out of ammo. Kotickovich decides to go after Snake again. In the process, Ghost learns that each mech has a plasma sword. Just as Kotickovich is about to kill Snake, Kotickovich is killed by Ghost. Heading to Master Chief's location, it is shown that while he was able to kill the PMC, Master Chief was wounded in the process. Ghost attempts to save Master Chief's life but it appears to be in vain. Snake then has an idea. Epilogue After the mission is over, a party is held at Philanthropy headquarters. It's revealed that Master Chief survived when Snake gave him some new armor made of the cardboard box (Master Card). Ghost leaves the party, causing Snake to follow him. When Snake catches up, he wonder why Ghost left the party. Ghost tells him that now that his job is done, he can finally move on. It appears that Ghost was dead all along. However, Ghost reveals that he was kidding as he was just using the OctoCamo. Snake and Ghost then heads back to the party. After the end credits, it's revealed that Liquid and Makarov survived, leaving a hook for a potential sequel. External links *Modern Warfare 2 meets Metal Gear Solid - part 1 - YouTube *Modern Warfare 2 meets Metal Gear Solid - part 2 - YouTube *EModern Warfare 2 meets Metal Gear Solid - part 3 - YouTube *Modern Warfare 2 meets Metal Gear Solid - part 4 - YouTube *Modern Warfare 2 meets Metal Gear Solid - part 5 - YouTube *Modern War Gear Solid - The Complete Saga (HD) - YouTube *Modern Warfare 2 meets Metal Gear Solid - Deleted Scenes - YouTube *Modern Warfare 2 meets Metal Gear Solid - Bloopers & Outtakes - YouTube *The Making of Modern Warfare 2 meets Metal Gear Solid - YouTube Category:Fan films